


i'd like to stay in love (with you)

by intro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mornings, Sappy as hell, rated teen because theres quite a bit of swearing?, they just lie in bed and do shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intro/pseuds/intro
Summary: It's too early for this.





	i'd like to stay in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this is my first fic on ao3 and my first contribution to the seventeen fandom! i'm kinda rusty since i havent written anything in awhile so the pacing might be a little off so just a heads up?
> 
> while writing this, i listened to [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXbB_h6Rjds) [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM_BM5qVwiU)! they might not match the mood that well but eh
> 
> also, since this is a drabble, this work is unedited/beta'd so if there are any errors, please excuse them!

This morning, Mingyu feels groggy.

 

He doesn’t only _feel_ it, he just _is—_  it’s that space between just being able to comprehend what’s being transmitted through his five senses and fully being awake that Mingyu seems to find himself trapped in.

 

The bed itself is warm, so is the pile of limbs under the comforter next to him — Minghao, the next thing that he registers, and he’d smile if the prospect of sleep wasn’t so tempting — as is the sunlight that pours into the room, onto the floor, onto downy white sheets, onto Minghao.

 

He takes his arm out from underneath the covers and almost gets goosebumps from the transition of toasty heat to cool morning air. Mingyu shifts closer to the sleeping boy, so careful as to not disturb him, and wraps his arm around Minghao’s slender frame. Even though Minghao’s facing away from him Mingyu still knows how beautiful Minghao looks like this, early hours of the morning, tender and pure. The golden light drapes itself over their bodies like a second blanket, as warm as another embrace.

 

The scene alone looks like it’s taken straight out of the daydreams that Mingyu had back before they were even dating. Sometime when they were adjusting to the transition from highschool to college, through curt greetings around the campus, to stolen glances and flushed faces, to coffee dates “studying” under the staccato of the rain against cafe window panes. He’d wonder how Minghao would look like this; barely awake and cheeks flushed a light pink, slightly puffy from slumber. Something as simple and domestic as this had seemed too far-fetched for Mingyu’s mind to comprehend back then, but it happened, and here he is. Here _they_ are.

 

Mingyu buries his face into the crook of Minghao’s neck, inhales the scent of his own cologne (Mingyu’s old shirt, oversized, riding dangerously low just over his shoulder), and waking up to Minghao has never seemed so familiar. When Mingyu exhales, something happens at the pit of his stomach; starting at a wild flutter that simmers down to a mellow buzz. Maybe it’s just because of the early morning hours doing quite a number on his mental state at the moment, or maybe it’s just the way Mingyu feels when he gets the time to do this with him.

 

It’s good like this, these mornings, when he doesn’t have work because it’s a Saturday morning after a night out and a good time. He could go back to sleep or continue to leech of the literal heater that is his husband, and the latter seems like such a nice option now that he’s experiencing it first hand — for like, the millionth time since way before they’ve even moved in together, since cramped single beds in their dorm days and waking up for morning classes — and so he does, he closes his arms around Minghao tight like a burrito, just because he can.

 

“Fuck off,” Minghao grumbles, now roused from his sleep. Mingyu wouldn’t have heard it if the rustling of sheets were any louder, “get off of me, you _smell—_ ”

 

The man in his arms stirs for a bit, whining, and all Mingyu can do is laugh, really.

 

“That’s not how you talk to your husband, is it?”

 

“Let me sleep, Mingyu,” Minghao turns over, ignoring his question, but Mingyu doesn’t ignore the slow flush of his cheeks when Mingyu reminds him that they’re _husbands_. He’s facing Mingyu, clinging to him like a sloth.

 

When the silence passes it’s like another wave of serenity passes through him. Mingyu feels the steady rise and fall of Minghao’s back under his fingertips, the short puffs of warm air against his chest.

 

“Hey,” Mingyu starts.

 

Minghao grunts in reply.

 

Mingyu furrows his brows.

 

“‘Hao,” The attempt comes again, hand carding through light brown bed head, golden with the morning light. His voice is no louder than the rustling of bedsheets or the sounds of the birds chirping outside — that he wish would just shut _up_ already, Mingyu doesn’t know how they could be up this early in the morning even though it’s barely seven — even when he lets out a small chuckle, because Minghao pulls the covers so far up that if he were to tug any more then he’d end up suffocating.

 

“It’s so fucking _early_ , ‘Gyu,” he whines, nearly punching Mingyu in the face when the latter tries to assault him with early morning kisses. Minghao secretly appreciates the gesture. He really does. But not when he’s half-awake and he can barely comprehend what’s happening to him, he just feels chapped ass lips everywhere and he doesn’t even know what’s going on and oh god when was the last time Mingyu _shaved—_

 

“We have errands to run, ‘Hao,” Mingyu tells him.

 

“Right now? At this hour?” Minghao says incredulously, now separated from Mingyu’s embrace, lying on his back. He’s not quite fully self-aware yet, but when he looks at Mingyu it’s clear that his husband’s looking right back at him with this dumb, smug look on his face. “I guess we had a lot of stuff to buy since we didn’t do it last week, but who literally goes and does shit at--” 7:13 A.M., the clock reads,”--seven thirteen in the damn morning? I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to be up this early on a _weekend_ and you know damn well, Kim Mingyu, that I am _not_ a morning perso—”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Mingyu laughs, the brightest smile that Minghao’s ever seen on him. Who can get mad at that? “We don’t have to go right now… we can go out later, if you want,” he says gently, cupping his face.

 

Mingyu didn’t get offended at all, honestly. When he had a particularly good morning, it was fun to tease Minghao a little bit, see him get slightly worked up and he’d raise his voice and it’d come out all raspy so Mingyu had a hard time taking him seriously when he was like this. He thought it was kind of cute, actually.

 

“Yeah, _later_ ,” the male grumbles, still slightly aggravated that Mingyu had interrupted his precious beauty sleep. Noticing his tone, the corners of Mingyu’s lips turn downward ever so slightly, forming a pout.

 

“Sorry, ‘Hao.” Minghao swears that Mingyu could be an actual _dog_ , or child, with the way he looks right now and Minghao doesn’t know how anyone could have the heart to stay mad when your damn partner gives you a look like _that_. It wasn’t even on purpose either! Minghao shakes his head, dismissing the whole situation. He reaches over and cups Mingyu’s face in his hands — his cheeks are so damn squishy — and places a gentle kiss upon his lips that seems to alleviate the look of distress adorning his husband’s features.

 

Mingyu sighs into the touch and it’s like _home_. He raises his arms up to gently reach the nape of Minghao’s neck, deepening the kiss, and Minghao smiles against his lips.

 

When they come apart for air, there’s this moment of silence that surrounds them. The atmosphere itself isn’t thick at all, all they feel are just mushy _emotions_ that seem to goop like liquid if Mingyu were to ever reach out and be able to grasp it. His eyes under this light are a brighter shade of brown, and they’ve got this glint in them that Mingyu only sees when he looks at Minghao with the sunlight shining against him. Right now… right now is perfect. All Mingyu thinks, when Minghao’s small grin manages to get bigger and bigger, until it’s actually a full blown smile, is how lucky he’s managed to be in order to be able to witness this. He’s so lucky that Minghao’s in his life and that he’s _here_ , in his arms, and that all that time spent pining for him back when they were younger, breaking down Minghao’s defenses until he had managed to barely squeeze in, had all been worth it.

 

It’s so _cheesy_ , and Mingyu knows, that when Minghao lets out a nervous laugh, he takes a gulp, releases a breath he was holding, and doesn’t realize until now that he had been staring.

 

Mingyu smiles at him, swiftly places a peck onto his cheek.

 

“I’ll make you breakfast now,” Mingyu says, gives him a little salute, and heads out their bedroom door and straight into the kitchen, leaving Minghao in his wake, just sort of dazed and confused.

 

Minghao _would_ say something, but he just smiles to himself, plops back onto their bed, and starts to catch up on a couple more minutes of sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
